


Practice

by Amity_Bell



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Bell/pseuds/Amity_Bell
Summary: "What's this?" Mike asked.





	Practice

Mike blinked at the pastel pink lollipop crowding his vision. It waggled back and forth invitingly; he took the stem from Harvey's hand and looked at him questioningly.

"What's this?" Mike asked. Harvey smiled smugly and leaned on the wall around Mike's desk.

" _That_ , is a present." Mike looked at the lollipop happily before suddenly seeming to remember who he was talking to.

"Wait a second," he said, eying Harvey with trepidation. "You don't do presents unless there's something in it for you. What the heck is a lollipop going to do for you?"

Harvey checked to make sure no one was in earshot before waving Mike closer, eyes crinkling with humor. Mike complied, dreading what he might hear.

"Think of it as...practice," he murmured conspiratorially. Mike jerked back to stare at him, shocked into a laugh. Harvey straightened and tugged his suit back into place, giving Mike a suggestive smirk before strutting off. Mike set to work on unwrapping the sucker - no one could say he had a weak work ethic, he thought with amusement.


End file.
